


News to Me

by Okami01



Series: Bottomitri Weekend 2021 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Sylvain Jose Gautier, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Pining, Post-War, Requited Unrequited Love, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Dimitri and Felix are courting, apparently. At least that's the lie Felix tells and Dimitri  couldn't be more confused and strangely happy.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Bottomitri Weekend 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187354
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bottomitri Weekend





	News to Me

Dimitri had no trouble lying and smiling. Well, he did at times. But it was hard not to feel actual joy upon hearing Felix's words in the throne room.

Perhaps Felix was becoming a better liar as well. 

For when the admittedly irritating and probing nobles asked Dimitri about the nature of the ball. Whispers all around the kingdom as to when Dimitri would finally marry.

Dimitri did not want to marry simply for the sake of it. He knew that for his kingdom to succeed then he'd have to at some point. 

Though with the years passing it was starting to seem as if every day some nobleman or kingdom or country thought it their duty to play matchmaker, embarrassing as it was. 

Perhaps it might be better to at least appear to be entertaining the option. 

Dimitri had listened to one of the nobles who'd arrived in his court to convey this very message.

Felix stood up. His eyes flickering towards Dimitri's for a moment. 

" You may wish to save your breath," for someone who cares, Dimitri half expected him to say. Apparently, Felix was actively trying not to appear rude. 

Dimitri thought to question him on it later. Though perhaps he shouldn't find it too strange. 

" For lately, the bonds of Blaiddyd and Fraldarius have grown closer. Dimitri and I are courting."

Felix looked back over at Dimitri and smiled slightly. 

Dimitri tried not to look alarmed. Surely this was not a dream. He smiled back. Felix held his gaze, shifting slightly in his chair and turning to face everyone else again. 

Dimitri turned back towards the noble and conveyed his gratitude and apologies. 

Already, people were whispering. Felix's simple and convenient lie spreading like wildfire.

Dimitri couldn't help but smile. 

___

At least until the meeting was over. When he'd gone back to his quarters. 

When Felix had followed after him.

" Sorry. My apologies Felix. I didn't wish for you to have to do that." Dimitri turned to face the annoyed and slightly flushed Felix. 

Felix marched forward, closing the door behind him. All pretend decorum vanished. 

" Would you be quiet? I was the one who-'"

Who? Dimitri longed to ask but Felix was determined to start another sentence and Dimitri decided not to interrupt. 

"I was tired of watching you wander around like some sort of foolish bachelor."

Felix puts his hand on Dimitri's shoulder. Suddenly silently fixing the set of his cape. 

" If anyone were to apologize, it would be me."

Felix noticeably doesn't apologize. He does stare at Dimitri and say. " If you wish to court someone at the ball next week I don't care."

Dimitri starts to smile again. He knows he shouldn't. With Felix simply trying to help him in his time of need. 

He wants to ask Felix if he wishes to court someone else himself but he knows it would only annoy Felix and Dimitri isn't sure he wants to know.

" Everyone around here eats up tradition and all that nonsense," Felix continues. With his hand still wrapped around Dimitri's shoulder. 

" I won't be giving you any heirs if anyone asks, obviously. But I'd imagine you'd like to adopt anyway. I'm sure those who put so much stock in crests will be upset." Felix smiles now, for the first time in a while. " We can always use surrogacy to scare them as well."

Dimitri smiles back at Felix. Whose so close to him and smiling. Now he's not completely convinced that this isn't a dream of some kind. Though in his dreams things usually end much differently. 

" You've grown devious, Felix," Dimitri observes, going for a teasing nearly eclipsed by the sudden husk to his voice. 

" Just tired." Felix replies. Huffing out a short laugh. 

" Would- would you like to practice?"

" Hmm, what? Sex?"

"Felix," Dimitri nearly screeches. He manages to somewhat quiet himself when Felix frowns. " Are you certain? Why, we would not actually have to go that far."

" I ah, simply meant kissing. If… we may have to do such things at the ball. Or perhaps hand-holding would be a better start or-"

Felix's warm hand is wrapped around Dimitri's, and he's pulling him down by the shoulder. Felix kisses him. Dimitri doesn't want to close his eyes. Neither does Felix apparently. So they stare at each other. Felix's gaze is suddenly far too intense. His mouth is hot and soft. 

Dimitri hums, leans into it happily. Probably far too happily for someone simply supposedly pretending. He wants to grab Felix, touch him everywhere. But he controls himself.

Well, at least with as good of an actor as Felix is, they'll look wholeheartedly convincing as a couple. 

Felix pulls away, not completely, they still hold hands. But unfortunately their mouths are no longer connected.

" That was-" Great, fantastic. What Dimitri has always wanted to do.  
" Very convincing, Felix.".

" Yes well," Felix smiles. Licks his lip in a way that isn't fair.

" You'll need more practice. You can't very well devolve into some sort of blushing maiden every time I touch you."

" I'm not used to simply kissing my dear friend and adviser in my… in my bedroom of all places."

" Yes, I suppose you're not as depraved as some people. Sylvain among others. Felix counters. Still smiling. Still touching Dimitri. His touch is going to light Dimitri aflame for certain.

Dimitri is just about to argue that Felix is the one who followed him into his room. Surely a scandal will arise because of that. When he hears Sylvain's familiar, voice shouting, " Hey," and opens the door.

Felix turns. Swiftly to Dimitri's side. His hand is on his back and if he'd lower it slightly down towards Dimitri's rear… Well, perhaps Dimitri is slightly depraved when it comes to Felix. 

" What?" Felix says. " You should go and get some work done instead of spying on other people."

" Ah ok. Ok, I'm going. I was going to wait until you were finished. People are requesting audiences left and right now you know. And more importantly, do I still get the bet money if you guys are just-" Sylvain uses air quotes as he says, " pretending?" 

" Ingrid says I don't but I think that I should."

" Whatever, Sylvain," Felix grumbles."

" Dimitri," Sylvain continues, much to Dimitri's wish to melt into the floor. " What do you think? Oh wait- if you guys get married then is Felix a king too? Goddess, we'd better get our affairs in order now." Sylvain says, over dramatically. 

Felix glares at him.

" Never mind," Dimitri protests. Moving forward. Felix goes with him. " We're coming."

" Oh," Sylvain says dramatically. " That's good but maybe keep the bedroom talk to yourselves."

" Sylvain," Dimitri sighs. Feeling flustered all over again. 

" I'm going to stab him," Felix announces. Most likely joking.

" Not until the wedding," Sylvain replies, laughter only somewhat muffled.

" Sylvain," Felix screeches this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Bottomitri Weekend! Thanks for reading! Lol I swore I wouldn't write anymore Dimilix but I drew some art work and needed to fill a bingo square on Twitter and the fake dating square turned into this. Hmm is it still fake dating if they're both idiots in love
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!!


End file.
